Enemies
by Estrella109
Summary: Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Ladybug y Chat Noir fueran enemigos en vez de un dúo de héroes?, dicen que de el odio al amor hay un solo pasó, podría Ladybug entrar en el corazón de Chat Noir. ¿Felix podrá sentir amor por Bridgette? (UA Felidgette)
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración:** _Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, sólo tomó prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro._

 **Aclaración 2:** _Esta historia es un UA donde los personajes serán enemigos, también habrá cambios radicales en la personalidad de los personajes._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo prólogo**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Otra vez sesión de fotos. Me encuentro aburrido probándome ropa para un festival dé fotografías. Desde qué tenía cinco años hago esto. Tengo qué trabajar juntó a una modeló famosa, creó qué se llama Lila. Es más insoportable qué él dolor dé cabeza, pero me toca soportarla por caprichos dé mí padre.

Faltan quince minutos para qué yo esté listó pero, antes de qué la brocha de maquillaje pueda tocar mí cara, siento cómo la gente grita y tiembla de miedo.

Sonrió ladinamente, papá encontró otra víctima. Salgo corriendo de ahí, buscó un lugar seguro y sin gente, de uno de mis bolsillos sale mí kwami, él me ve con miedo en sus pequeños ojos verdes, río y lo obligó a transformarme.

Lo cierto es qué mí papá y yo, somos súper villanos. Nosotros encontramos en París; dos de los siete miraculous que existen, escuchamos la leyenda sobré qué sí alguien reúne mí anillo y los aretes de una heroína qué aún no conozco, tendrá el poder absoluto y podrá pedir cualquier deseó qué le plazca.

Queremos qué mamá vuelva, y por eso mismo, haré todo lo posible por conseguir el miraculous de esa chica, inclusive soportar a mí odioso padre.

Al estar ya transformado, corro hacía la guarida secreta de papá. Cuándo al fin he llegado, me detengo a su lado y sonrió divertido.

El me ve desaprobatoriamente, me rió fuertemente en su cara y veo como hace una mueca de disgustó por eso—¿No deberías estar persiguiendo el Akuma? Esa tal Ladybug aparecerá en cualquier momento—meneó un poco mí cola, frente a su rostro. El evita un golpe que está misma le quería propinar en su propia cara, otra vez me río.

—Si ésa tal "Ladybug"—Hago unas comillas con mis dedos—llega de una vez por todas, no se me podrá resistir, mucho menos me negará su miraculous—El se ríe frente a mí cara, estoy seguro que el puede ver en mí mirada todo él odio qué siento por el.

—Tienes él ego bastante elevado, hijo mío — Toma él cinturón qué me sirve cómo cola y me arrastra hacía atrás—Pero ¿Sabes algo, Felix? No deberías de presumir—veo cómo niega con su dedo índice—quizás ésa chica no tenga malos gustos—me apartó de el abruptamente, cruzó mis brazos sobré mí pecho, el sólo se da vuelta y observa su gran ventanal con forma de mariposa.

—Ella de seguro caerá rendida ante mí —Aseguró completamente molestó—sólo será cuestión de qué me vea— Notó cómo él se voltea hacía mí. No tengo qué ser estupido para saber qué está sonriendo altaneramente.

—Sueña qué no es pecado—Vuelve a voltear, no puedo evitar dejar ir un gruñido de frustración—ve a buscar el Akuma y sí encuentras a Ladybug, tráeme sus miraculous a toda costa—Chasqueó mis dientes en clara negación.

—Hazlo tu, anciano—Siento como unas cuántas mariposas se posan en mí cabelló, él me sujeta del brazo fuertemente. Me duele un poco, pero no dejaré qué me intimidé por eso.

—No seas impertinente—escuchó la irá invadir su voz—puede qué seas mí hijo, pero no dudaré en deshacerme de una peste cómo tú — Sonrió macabramente, y en un rápido movimiento aparto mi brazo. Suspiró al ver que esta rojo de furia.

—Me necesitas—susurró. Mientras lo veo retadoramente a sus ojos—Buscaré a Ladybug y no habrá quién la salvé, luego vendré por ti— salgo de ahí saltando con ayuda de mí bastón, sin darle tiempo para qué me diga algo, me dirijo a empezar la búsqueda.

No puedo evitar sonreír, mientras veo el atardecer.

—Prepárate, querida Ladybug—Susurró al viento. Está vez quiero hacer todo perfecto. Tengo un plan en mente, llamar la atención con el akuma, hacer qué ésa "Ladybug" aparezca y luego, quitarle sus miraculous.—Nunca te olvidarás de el nombré de Chat Noir—

Vuelvo a saltar por los tejados de París. Siguiendo los rastros de destrucción que ha dejado el Akuma, así encontraré a la akumatizada y también a la linda heroína qué muy pronto me dará sus aretes a mí.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **he aquí yo nuevamente con una historia 7u7**

 **como verán será un UA donde el villano sea nuestro sensual Chat Noir.**

 **como sea, este será el mas actualizado puesto que ya tengo 10 capítulos adelantados.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	2. Un encuentro inesperadamente esperado

**Aclaracion:** _Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, sólo lo tomó prestado para mis historias sin fines de lucro._

 **Aclaracion 2:** _Esta historia es un UA donde los personajes serán enemigos, también habrá cambios radicales en la personalidad de los personajes._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 **Capitulo 2-** _Un encuentro inesperado._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Llegué hasta dónde terminaban los rastros de edificios destruidos. Pude divisar a la chica qué había sido akumatizada, así qué caminé lentamente hacía ella.

—Vaya, vaya—Ella me miró por el reojo, eso me hizo sonreír felinamente— ¡Hey reinita fría! ¿Qué quieres con tanto terror?—La chica peli-morada me vio con desdén—¿Por qué no vas a buscarte a alguien con tú misma temperatura?—zapateó infantilmente.

—¡Mí nombré no es reina del hielo! ¡Soy clima tempestuoso!—Seguí caminando alrededor de ella. Está en cada movimiento qué hacía, me apuntaba con su paraguas.

Suspiré divertido—¡Ah! Ya veo—me paré justo enfrenté de ella—Ya qué manejas la temperatura, ¿Por qué no me calientas un poco?—veo cómo un sonrojó se ínstala en sus mejillas y me vuelve a apuntar con el paraguas.

—No te quieras pasar de listó conmigo, o Hawk moth lo sabrá—Intentó no reír con la estupidez qué acaba de decir. ¿Mí padre preocupado por mí? ¡Sí claro!

—Está bien, preciosa— Me doy la vuelta al escuchar el sollozó de una mujer en mis desarrolladas orejas gatunas. Puedo ver a una chica qué estaba atrapada en un callejón, y unos tipos acorralándola. Dejó atrás a clima tempestuoso, quién sólo siguió destruyendo.

Aunque sea uno de los peores villanos de París, quizás en el mundo. No dejaré qué dañen a una mujer indefensa.

Con ayuda de mí bastón, saltó hasta el callejón dónde estaban esos sujetos pero, antes de qué pueda ir a ayudar a la chica, observó cómo un yo-yo se enrolla a la pierna de uno de ellos y lo manda a volar muy lejos.

Me agachó entré unos contenedores de basura—Interesante—Susurró escondido, viendo todo con atención.

—¡No harás más dañó a una mujer indefensa!—Escuchó cómo la voz de una chica proclama ésas palabras.

De un momento a otro, todos los hombres fueron derribados. Me pongo en pie, mientras sacudo mi traje. Miró por primera vez a la causante de ello.

La chica agradeció a la heroína misteriosa y salió corriendo de ahí.

Me acerqué hasta dónde estaba la salvadora del día, cuándo estaba un poco más cerca noté su extraña vestimenta. Era un traje de spandex cómo él mío, sólo qué esté es rojo con motas negras; cómo una mariquita. Una extraña máscara, igual qué su traje pero, lo qué me llamó más la atención; fueron sus llamativos ojos azules. Esos ojos qué me vieron un milímetro de segundó pero, fue suficiente para dejarme prendado.

—Buenas noches, My lady—veo curiosamente cómo abre su yo-yo y deja salir una pequeña mariposa blanca. Ésa mariposa era la de tempestuosa, ósea que ésa chica era Ladybug, me preguntó cómo la derrotó tan rápido.

Lanzó una toalla hacía el cielo y todo volvió a la normalidad, incluso la destrucción que causó tempestuosa.

—¿Estás perdido, gatito?—dijo con una voz melodiosa. Sentí un escalofrío al verla sonreírme tiernamente.

Me acerqué hasta ella y le tomé el brazo, ella me vio confundida por unos minutos. Después de unos segundos perdido en sus ojos, volví a la realidad y aparté mi mirada.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Me sorprendió esa pregunta tan... ¿Inocente?, todas las mujeres qué conozco siempre estan interesadas en mí alcancé económico o social, ninguna de ellas se interesa por mí nombré antes qué mí apellidó.

—Mí nombré es algo qué no puedes saber, preciosa—Me miró confundida, eso me gusta; confundirla completamente.—pero tú puedes llamarme, Chat Noir.— Ella me sonríe, ahora más coquetamente. Tragó saliva nervioso al verla acercarse demasiado a mí. Empujó suavemente el ridículo cascabel, qué está cerca de el cuello de mí traje.

—Muy bien, Chat Noir—Estaba tan cerca de mí rostro qué hasta podía sentir su respiración chocar contra la mía y mezclarse—Yo soy Ladybug—el tono de voz qué empleó fue tan sensual. Ésa chica era toda una caja de sorpresas—Y de ahora en adelanté, también seré tú peor pesadilla—Cuándo acabó de decir eso, tomó su yo-yo y se fue de ahí, no sin antes voltear hacía mí y sonreírme burlonamente.

Quedé pasmado un rato, intentado repasar todo lo qué había sucedido. Cuándo al fin salí de el shock inicial lo comprendí todo.

—"Ojalá y nos veamos pronto, My lady"— tomé mí bastón y caminé lentamente, no quería llegar a casa, donde seguramente mí papá me reclamará por no haber conseguido los miraculous de la joven Ladybug.

Por la forma en qué la chica me enfrentó, lo supe en ése mismo momento.

Había algo diferente en ésa chica, y yo estaba dispuesto a descubrir qué era eso tan especial qué tenía.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **capitulo 2 w estoy actualizando hoy y mañana por que la otra semana no podre actualizar :'c**

 **¡Ojalá y les haya gustado! Ahorita mismo iré a escribir el capitulo 14 de 'Enemies' y si les gusta la historia no se olviden de dejar su review, Chat es todo un loquillo en esta historia 7v7**

 **~Nos leemos luego~**


	3. otro encuentro inusual

**Aclaración:** _Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, sólo los tomó prestado para mis historias sin fines de lucro._

 **Aclaración 2:** _Esta historia es un UA donde los personajes serán enemigos, también habrá cambios radicales en la personalidad de los personajes._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capitulo 3-** _Otro encuentro inusual._

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El timbre sonó indicando que la clase había acabado, me levantó de mi asiento, tomó mi mochila y empiezo a caminar por los pasillos de la institución.

Me gusta ser alguien solitario, no tengo amigos puesto a que nadie se atreve a acercarse a mí. Para las chicas sólo soy el entretenimiento del rato.

En mí alter-ego hago muchas estupideces de las cuales me arrepiento estando en mi identidad civil. Como coquetearles a chicas sin cerebro, siendo honesto; coqueteo con todas las chicas que encuentro. También soy más idiota a la hora de luchar, siendo muy sincero, Chat Noir y yo somos dos caras de la misma moneda.

Sigo caminando por el pasillo, me dirijo a la biblioteca, donde seguramente solo estaré leyendo libros y fingiendo ponerle interés. Cuando iba a ingresar a la biblioteca, sentí como alguien chocó conmigo.

—¡Joder! Fijate por donde vas idi...—No pude terminar mi frase, por que la voz de una chica me interrumpió.

—Lo lamento tanto—Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con los orbes azules de la chica con la que había chocado.

—Deberías tener más cuidado—dije alzando mi nariz con superioridad, puedo notar en los ojos de la chica unas cuantas lagrimas, los demás chicos que pasaban por ahí me vieron con terror dibujada en sus pupilas. ¿Por que se asustan asi? Yo ni siquiera le hice nada.

Parecía ser un animal en exhibición, ya que todo el mundo me quedaba viendo, algunos ni siquiera respiraban, todos susurrando en voz baja: "Chocó con Felix Agreste".

Me puse en pie y le ofrecí mi mano a la chica.

—Disculpa, fue mí culpa—Todas las miradas del lugar se centraron en mí, como si fuera el ser más extraño del mundo. Me sentía como un misántropo, en esos momentos.

La chica tomó mí mano y su puso en pie, luego de un rato mirando a todos en el lugar ella sonrió, muy linda sonrisa por cierto.

—¿Que pasa? Acaso tengo cuatro ojos—No lo dijo con sarcasmo en su voz, pero si sonó divertida. Como por arte de magia, todos se alejaron de el lugar.  
—Perdón otra vez por chocarte, eh...—duda en seguir hablando. Comprendo el acto de querer saber mí nombre.

—Félix Agreste—Completó aburridamente. Esperaba que se lanzará a mí como una mosca cuándo ve miel, pero en realidad sólo me extendió la mano.

Con un poco de temor la sujeté —Soy Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, nueva en el colegio y en la ciudad— Por primera vez en mí estado civil, le devolví la sonrisa a alguien.

Algunos que por ahí pasaban quedaron de piedra, otros tomaban sus rosarios y se arrodillaron a rezar, que idiotas.

—Un placer—Le digo soltando su mano. Ella me ve un poco alegre y voltea a su izquierda, viendo la puerta que da a la cafetería—Quería ir a la cafetería ¿Quisieras ir conmigo?— Quedó petrificado por la invitación, la verdad es que odio la compañía de las demás personas.

—No, gracias. Necesitó ir a la biblioteca—Le mentí, suspiré y me di vuelta.

—¡Un placer, Félix!—Me grita cuándo ya había ingresado a la biblioteca.

Tomé cualquier libró que encontré en el estante y me senté a leerlo.

—Demasiadas emociones por una vida—murmuré dejando caer mí cabeza hacía atrás, muy pronto tocará el timbré para irme a casa, y esperó que sea pronto. Algo me dice que hoy tendré la suerte de encontrarme con, My Lady.

No puedo evitar sonreír macabramente al pensar en ella. ¡Oh si! Me estaba emocionando por verla.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **no podía evitar subir la parte 3 de esta historia~**

 **¡Ojala y les haya gustado! Aquí les traigo una pequeña dosis de Felidgette antes de dormir nwn**

 **~nos leemos luego~**


	4. ¿Especial?

**Aclaración:** _Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, sólo los tomó prestado para mis historias sin fines de lucro._

 **Aclaración 2** _: Esta historia es un UA donde los personajes serán enemigos, también habrá cambios radicales en la personalidad de los personajes._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capitulo 4-** _¿Especial?_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Estoy totalmente cansado, mi papá me obligó a buscar a su akuma y traer los Miraculous de Ladybug.

Pero, el problema es que este akuma es un hombre disfrazado de ave que se hace llamar "El hombre pichón", ruedo los ojos molestó, papá se esta quedando sin ideas para estos ridículos akumas.

—¡Mierda!—exclamó al no encontrar rastros de el akuma.

Iba a seguir saltando, hasta que vi a esa chica nueva de la escuela, salir de una panadería. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, vi como un auto se dirigía hacia ella, rápidamente lancé mi bastón para detener el auto y la aparté de ahí.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya la tenía en brazos—¡Oye, linda! Ten cuidado si quieres permanecer viva—ella me ve curiosamente, no se que significa esa mirada; pero me gusta. La bajo de mis brazos y ella se pará frente a mi.

—Tengo suerte de que un super villano tan apuesto me salvé—Ahora soy yo el que lo miro atónito, ¿Sabia que yo era un super villano?—¿Que paso? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?—Agregó ella divertida al ver mi silenció.

—No, pero si te portas bien conmigo, sería yo quien te comiera a ti—veo como un sonrojó invade sus mejillas y solo pone un dedo en mi nariz, le sonrió seductoramente.

—Creo que tu akuma se fue por ahí— señala hacía el lado izquierdo con su dedo índice, entiendo la indirecta. Me arrodilló frente a ella, tomó su mano y besó suavemente sus nudillos.

—Adiós, my princess—Escuchó como ella bufa, creo que me gusta la actitud de esta chica.—Ojalá y nos encontremos pronto— Ella aparta su mano de mi, y voltea su mirada hacía otra parte.

—Si tengo suerte, ojalá y no—le envió una sonrisa ladina, antes de salir corriendo.

—"Esa chica es una caja de sorpresas"— Alejó ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, por alguna razón, ella me recuerda a alguien.

Sonrió al encontrar el Akuma destruyendo todo, pero mi sonrisa se amplía aun mas, al ver a la catarina llegar y vencerlo.

—¡Oh Dios!—Aplaudo pausadamente, cuando ella había dejado ir al akuma ya purificado.—¿Lista para la verdadera pelea?— No me dice nada pero, por su sonrisa de suficiencia se que tiene un plan.

Me hace señal con su dedo índice de que me acerqué, no se si fue por estupido, pero me acerqué justo frente a ella.  
Cuando estaba listo para atacar, sentí un yo-yo tomarme de la cintura y lanzarme a volar muy lejos.

Choqué con varías cosas, muchas cosas dolorosas (por ultimo un árbol).  
Me levanté con mucha dificultad, volví mi mirada hacía donde debía estar la causante de ello pero, ella ya no estaba.

—Me las pagaras, Ladybug— no puedo evitar toser un poco, pues me dolía el estómago del golpe.

Con ayuda de mi bastón, me levantó y caminó hacía mi casa. Se que al llegar me esperara un sermón de papá por fallar nuevamente, pero igual sólo pienso en una cosa:

—"Venceré a Ladybug, no importa cuanto me tomé, pero ella será mia y sus miraculous también"— con ese ultimo pensamiento, tomó rumbo hacía la mansión, donde esperó que haya hielo muy frío.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **¡Hola! Aquí la actualización de 'Enemies' si sigo escribiendo a este ritmo podre actualizar todos los dias 3 ¡Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews!**

 **¡Ojala y les guste! Y si les gustó déjenme un review :D**

 **~Nos leemos luego~**


	5. Recuerdo

**Aclaración** : Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, sólo tomó prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **Aclaración 2** : Esta historia es un UA donde los personajes serán enemigos, también habrá cambios radicales en la personalidad de los personajes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capitulo 5 -** Recuerdos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Me encontraba tirado en mí cama, después del regaño qué me dio mí papá no quiero escuchar nada más. Plagg está sentado en él escritorio, viéndome con odió, estoy acostumbrado a ésa mirada.

—Desgraciado—Escuchó cómo me dice eso por décima vez ése día.—No me gusta estar aquí, ni siquiera me das queso—en un rápido movimiento, lo tomó en mis manos fuertemente.

—¡Apenas hace 15 minutos te di una porción de queso!—Hace una posee dramática y empieza a gritar por ayuda.

—¡Me estas matando!— lo dejó ir con notable irritación, esté Kwami será mí ruina.

—Sí no fuera por qué necesitó tú poder, créeme ya te hubiera matado— El empieza a sollozar cómo sí enserió le hubiera hecho algo.

—¡Después de todo lo qué vivimos juntos!— ruedo mis ojos y no puedo evitar suspirar fastidiado.

—¿No es qué me odias?— él vuelve a verme furioso.

—¡Es cierto! Te odió— Vuelvo a caer en mí cama pesadamente.

Plagg es un Kwami con bipolaridad, o al menos eso creó, le dan cambios de actitud cómo a una mujer con período menstrual.

—Mejor me duermo si mañana quiero estar despierto en la escuela—Plagg se tira a mí lado en la cama.

—Quizás algún día me valores—me reclama entré sueños.

—Púdrete— susurró suavemente.

Toda la noche estuve intentando dormir, probé distintas posiciones pero nada funcionó.

—Maldición—Farfullé, mientras esperaba qué amaneciera.  
Me volteé a ver mí reloj de mesa, apenas las 12:00, definitivamente necesitaba alguna distracción.

Me quedé acostado viendo el reloj por casi medía hora, luego empecé a contar ovejas, tampoco nada.

Hasta qué al fin recordé a Ladybug. Mí sangré hirvió al recordarme los golpes qué me di por su culpa, también recordé él hecho de qué por su culpa me sermonearán por completó.

Después de un rato sufriendo por mí estupidez de dejar qué una chica me golpeará, me dormí con mí orgullo herido.

 **0-0-0-0**

Estaba corriendo por toda la casa, desesperado buscando algo, ni siquiera sabía que era. Hasta que cuando pase por la cocina, vi a un mujer cocinando, me acerqué más a ella, y pude notar que era mí mamá. Me quedé atónito viéndola, lágrimas se deslizaban de mis ojos al verla ahi, juntó a mí.

—¿M-mamá?—Tartamudeó y ella volteó hacía mí, mientras me extendía sus brazos, y me sonreía tan cálidamente como sólo ella sabía.

—Felix, te extrañe— Me lancé en sus brazos llorando fuertemente.

—Mami, yo también te extrañe—Seguía llorando, hasta qué cuando levanté el rostro, mí mamá ya no estaba.—Mamá...— busqué con la mirada pero ya no había nadie.—¡Mamá!, ¡No me dejes por favor!—Mis pies temblaron solo sentí cuando me desvanecí en el suelo, llorando y gimiendo de dolor.—Por favor mamá, no vuelvas a irte—sentí una arcada, mientras mas lágrimas caían por mis ojos.

—¡Mamá!—

 **0-0-0-0-0**

En ése momento me desperté de mi pesadilla. Toque mi frente que estaba mojada por el sudor, de mis ojos caían algunas lágrimas.

Me senté en mí cama y empecé a llorar amargamente.  
Sólo podía abrazar mi almohada y susurrar él nombré de mí madre.

—Te extraño— Plagg quien acababa de despertar, me vio con compasión en su cara; detestó ésa mirada.

—Félix...—Me tiró mis frazadas sobré mi cara y sigo llorando en voz baja—Lo lamentó mucho, sí te hace sentir mejor, ella fue una gran heroína— Destapó mi cara. Le doy una pequeña sonrisa a Plagg, y limpió mis ojos.

—Volvamos a dormir— curiosamente después de eso caí profundamente dormido. Por lo menos se que Plagg me quiere, aunque sea un poco.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **bueno, he aquí el capitulo 5 (me da paja subirlos)**

 **¡Ojalá y les haya gustado! Si les gustó les invito a dejarme un review.**

 **~Nos leemos luego~**


	6. Una salida casualmente rara

**Aclaración:** Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, sólo tomó prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **Aclaración 2:** Esta historia es un UA donde los personajes serán enemigos, también habrá cambios radicales en la personalidad de los personajes.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capitulo 6- Una salida reveladora.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Me desperté perezosamente de mi cama, veo como Plagg sigue dormido. A decir verdad me sorprendió su actitud para conmigo anoche.

Veo mi reloj y casi me muero del susto.  
Eran las 6:30 am, salí corriendo directo al baño.

Soy de ese tipo de personajes que sigo estrictamente mi horario. Me despierto temprano para llegar temprano, pero esta vez no se que me pasó.

—¡A la mierda! Llego tardé—salí de el baño tirando todo lo que se encontraba en mi camino, me vestí como siempre y baje las escaleras.

Vi a Natalie verme raro, pero no le tomé demasiada importancia.

—Félix...—Ella me habló, rodé los ojos y de mala gana le contestó.

—¿Que diablos quieres?— me volteó sólo para encontrarme con su mirada llena de odio.

—¡Que te vaya bien!—Exclama, mientras me sonríe falsamente, no le doy mucha importancia a ello y tomó rumbó hacía la escuela.

Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a la institución, suspiré exhausto al ver la puerta del colegio cerrada, me deje caer perezosamente en la banqueta que ahí había.

¿Por que estaba cerrada? Todavia estaba a tiempo de llegar, de pronto veo cómo de la misma panadería que vi hace tiempo, sale Bridgette. Me río al verla caerse mientras corría, seguía observando sus movimientos.

Ella llego justo frente a mí y me vio alegremente.

—¡Hola Félix!—Levantó una mano en forma de saludo, mientras que recuestó mi cara en la otra mano. Veo cómo ella me mira sonriente

(Cómo siempre).—¿Aun no abren el colegio?— Volteó mi mirada hacía la puerta y niego con la cabeza.

—Creo que no—Digo un poco aburrido, veo como la puerta se abre y de ahí sale un hombre con una bolsa de basura.

Bridgette se acerca hacía el, veo cómo le sonríe y con una voz demasiado gentil le hace una pregunta.

—Señor, ¿Que pasa con las clases?— El nos vio a los dos con la burla inscripta en su rostro. Fruncí el ceño molesto, ¿Se estaba burlando de nosotros?

Empezó a reír en nuestras caras, pude ver como Bridgette lo miraba sin ningún toque de reproche.

—¿Por que carajos te ríes?— Preguntó más que molestó, el deja de reírse y voltea hacía mí con una sonrisa ladina.

—Por que hoy es sábado— El da vuelta sobré sus talones y vuelve a ingresar en la escuela.

Yo y Bridgette nos damos un facelpam.

—¡Joder! Hoy no es mi dia—Susurró entré dientes.

Bridgette se sienta a mi lado y me sonríe. Extrañamente esa sonrisa se me hace conocida, sólo que no se de donde.

—Félix, ¿Quieres acompañarme?— Levantó mi mirada confundido y la centró en sus ojos azules—ya que hoy es sábado, y tengo dinero para poder ir a algún lugar, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?— Estoy sorprendido por la invitación. Me quedo paralizado un rato, la verdad no tengo nada que hacer y a casa sólo iré a aburrirme.

Alzó los hombros y asiento con la cabeza.—Esta bien, no tengo nada que hacer— Ella se muerde el labio inferior y de un saltó se pone de pie.

—¡Fabuloso!— Dice desbordando alegría. Me quedó confundido por eso y no puedo evitar sonreír.

—Y...— Ella vuelve mi mirada hacía mi—¿A donde iremos?—se acerca a mi y toma mi mano.

—¡Ya veras!— me pongo de pie y ella aun tomando mi mano, me guía hasta el lugar que tanto anhela ir.

Caminamos un par de cuadras, hasta que vi desde lejos cómo se alzaba ante mí un parque de diversiones.

—¡Oh no!— Bridgette sonríe emocionada, veo como junta sus manos y el mechón de su cabeza se forma en un corazón.

—¡Oh si!—Me vuelve a tomar de la mano y ingresamos al parque.

Bridgette me jalaba de un lado a otro. Estoy segura que mi cara podría amargar hasta la persona más alegre. Tengo una expresión de odio en mi cara, me odio por aceptar venir hasta aquí, odio ver todos esos niños felices con sus madres, ¡Los odio a todos! Me da nauseas estar aquí.

Bridgette compra dos boletos para la montaña rusa. Odio los juegos de parque, jamás me llevaron a uno de niño, asi que no tengo razón para amarla, ¿No?

Me siento al lado de Bridgette y veo como el juego inicia a andar. De entre mi mochila sacó mi libró y empiezo a leer, por favor, soy un super villano que pasa luchando y saltando por los tejados de París, esto será un juego de niños para mí.

La atracción empieza a subir, veo como Bridgette tiembla pero, sigue sonriente.  
Sigo con mi vista fija en mí libró, hasta que siento cómo el carrito donde vamos baja a toda velocidad.

El libró que estaba leyendo salió disparado de mis manos. Tuve que sostenerme de los barrotes de aquel juego, para no dar de cabeza al suelo.

—¡Que divertido!—Dijo Bridgette riéndose. ¿Divertido? ¿A quien carajos se le hace divertido esto?

—¡No es divertido!—Gritó frenéticamente. Esto debería estar prohibido, es cierto que saltó por techos y que a veces me mandan a volar de un golpe pero, esto es demasiado para mí.

—¡Ayúdenme!—Vuelvo a gritar en contra a mi voluntad. Siento cómo todo lo que comí está siendo revuelto en mi estómago.

Pasamos por una parte en que bajaban y subían, cómo diez veces.  
Todos hallaron un lugar donde sostenerse, yo no sabía que hacer y por inercia, estiré mi mano hasta Bridgette y sujeté algo de ella, algo que no supe reconocer pero, era suave.

Cuando esa pesadilla hubo acabado, ambos bajamos de la atracción, sentía que todo lo que había ingerido se iba a ir a la mierda. Pude notar a la chica algo callada y sonrojada, me acerqué hasta ella y le toqué el hombro, siento cómo dio un respingó en su lugar y volteó a verme.

—¿Estas bien?—ella asiente con la cabeza, me sonríe tratando de calmarme y sigue caminando para salir de el juego.

Antes de salir, estaban mostrando las fotos que tomaron de nosotros.

Casi me caigo de cabeza al ver la foto que nos sacaron, vi la imagen varías veces y aun no me cabía en la cabeza cómo pude hacer semejante estupidez. Sentía mi cara arder y mi sangre subir hasta mi rostro.

¡Le había tocado un seno a Bridgette! Por eso es que ella estaba sonrojada.  
Tenía ganas de lanzarme de la torre Eiffel, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estupido para hacer eso? Quería algo para sujetarme ¡Pero no de ella!

Todas las personas se me quedaron viendo mal, como si fuera un pervertido violador. Bridgette me tomó la mano, y me sonrió cálidamente.

—No te preocupes, Félix— Veo cómo sigue caminando, y yo la sigo, aun tomados de las manos—se que no lo hiciste por querer—La verdad es que ya estoy irritado de estar aquí pero, por una extraña razón no me he ido de aquí.

Cuándo Bridgette estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, escuchamos una explosión a lo lejos.

Hago una expresión de irritación, otro Akuma. Tengo que buscar una excusa para irme de aquí.

—¡Debo irme!—Gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo. La veo sorprendido, ¿Ella tambien se iba?

—Lo lamentó, mamá me ha dicho que cuándo aparezcan villanos que vuelva a casa—Asiento con la cabeza y ella se acerca a mi. Me dio un casto besó en la mejilla y se apartó—¡Hasta luego, Félix!—

Levantó mí mano izquierda—Adiós Bridgette—

Ambos salimos corriendo en direcciones contrarías, tengo que llegar deprisa a mi casa y despertar a Plagg.

—¡Maldición a la próxima traeré a Plagg!— El akumatizado ya está llegando hasta mí. Era un chico el cual había perdido el sueño de convertirse en arquero, ahora el tomaba venganza disparando flechas a todos las personas.

Pude divisar un auto que el lanzó y venía justo hacía mi. Cerré mis ojos esperando el impactó, más en cambió sentí como una cuerda se enrollaba en mi y me alzaba en el aire.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a varios metros de el suelo.

Levante mi mirada y pude apreciar a Ladybug, ella me había salvado. Me puso cuidadosamente en el suelo, una vez fuera de peligro.

—¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca—Suspira aliviada.

—T-tu ¿Me salvaste?—Ella se ríe un poco y asiente con la cabeza.

—Si, ¿Estas bien?— Asiento con la cabeza.

No se que son estos nervios que siento al estar junto a ella. La chica que jure odio eterno, ahora esta ahí

, sonriéndome y asegurando mí salud.

—Debo irme—Suspira nuevamente —La vida de un súper héroe nunca termina—

Levantó mi mano otra vez y ella lanza su yoyo.

—Adiós—Le digo, ella sólo se volteó, me sonrió y se fue.

¿Que es este extraño hormigueo que siento? No lo se, lo único que se es que, debo ir por Plagg rápido.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Hi, cómo verán aquí les dejo el capitulo 6 de 'Enemies'. Me siento rara al haber utilizado un cliché. Pero en fin ¡Aquí esta y espero que la hayan difrutado!**

 **~Nos leemos luego~**


	7. ¿Algo más?

**Aclaración:** Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, sólo tomó prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **Aclaración 2:** Esta historia es un UA donde los personajes serán enemigos, también habrá cambios radicales en la personalidad de los personajes.

 **Advertencia: ¡En este capitulo hay un ligero toque de ¿Lime? Si eres menor de edad y quieres seguir leyendo se te recomienda discreción. Ahora si eres mayor, paso con todo gusto!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**  
 **Capitulo 7- ¿Algo mas?**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Llegué a casa corriendo desesperadamente. Papá me espera en el umbral de la puerta, notó que su mirada esta llena de reproché.

—¡¿En que pensabas!? ¡Ladybug esta a punto de vencer a Archer! Ah, pero tu de estupido enamorado—Rechiné mis dientes molestó y sin detenerme, camino hasta mi cuarto. El me sigue y me empieza a dar un discurso nuevamente, sin soportarlo más, me detengo y giró sobre mis talones.

—¡Cierra de una vez tu maldita boca!—Le grito ya exasperado— ¡Si es que quieres que vaya por tu jodido Akuma!— Veo cómo el se calla y toma rumbó a su guarida.

Ruedo mis ojos, entró a mí habitación para encontrarme con un durmiente Plagg. Lo zarandeó sin nada de cuidado, el da un respingó y se levanta de su sueño, me ve con rabia en sus ojos y se cruza de brazos.

—Maldito insensible—Me reprocha furioso, sonrió ladinamente y obligó a que me transformé.

Después de haberme transformado completamente, salgo corriendo a ver como va todo con el Akumatizado.

—A la mierda—me quedé mudo al ver como una flecha de las de Archer casi impacta a Ladybug.

—¡Muy pronto dejaras de existir!— Oí cómo exclamaba el Akumatizado, Ladybug estaba ideando un plan. La veía pérdida, cualquier lugar que se moviera era una trampa.

Estaba acorralada, y por un momento en mi vida dejé de pensar cómo mí padre y sólo seguí mí corazón.

Cuándo la ultima flecha fue disparada, empujé a Ladybug a un lado y el impactó de la flecha fue hacía mí costilla.

Sentí como todo en mi se nublaba, y de un momento a otro perdí el conocimiento.

0-0-0-0-0

Cuando desperté nuevamente me encontré en un edificio abandonado, Ladybug estaba agachada a mi lado, limpiando mis heridas.

—¡Veo que despertaste!—Volteó hacía todos lados y sólo veo el edificio. Ella me ve y sonríe dulcemente.

—¿D-donde estoy?— veo cómo toma otro pañuelo húmedo y lo pone en mi herida, hago una pequeña mueca de dolor.

—Te traje aquí después de derrotar a Archer—Esta vez ella se puso sería, dejó de limpiar la herida y bajo su mirada al suelo.

—¿Q-que te pasa?— Le preguntó, ella levanta un poco la mirada y me mira directo a los ojos.

—¿Por que me salvaste?—Su voz sale como un susurró inaudible, si no fuera por mi desarrollado oído no hubiera escuchado algo. Sus ojos demuestran curiosidad más que todo.

¿Por que la salve? Ni yo mismo lo se, pero al verla en peligró me cegué y preferí que me lastimarán a mí que a ella.

—¿Te soy sincero? Ni yo lo se—Ella agachó la mirada nuevamente, con un leve sonrojó en la cara.

—Y-yo, lamento que estes asi por mi culpa—Asiento con la cabeza, ella sólo levanta la mirada, su cara pasa desapercibida con su máscara.—Pero, ¿Podríamos dejar de ser enemigos por unos minutos?— Me le quedó viendo atónito, ¿Enserió quería que nos lleváramos bien? Aun siendo enemigos.

—¿Por que haces esto?— Puedo notar cómo su cara se acerca demasiado a la mia. Me quede hipnotizado un momento perdido en sus carnosos labios, cuándo menos lo noté ella estaba a punto de tocar mis labios con los suyos.

—Por que...—detuvo su andar y sólo me quedó viendo a los ojos—Eso ni yo lo se—esta vez ella unió nuestros labios en un pequeño y tímido besó.

Yo estaba en shock, los dos somos enemigos mortales, no podemos estar juntos pero, a ella eso no le importó.  
Ahora estamos tirados sobre el suelo de un edificio, besándonos tímidamente.

Veo cómo intenta separarse de mí, pongo una mano en su nuca y la acercó más a mí. Estaba a punto de caer encima mío, pero no me importa nada más que degustar sus dulces labios en ese momento.

De un momento a otro ella esta encima de mi, ahora besándonos desesperadamente, tal parece que el deseó se hizo presente entre nosotros.

—Ah— suspiró ella, mientras que yo bajaba mis besós por su cuello.  
No quería ser un idiota y asustarla, pero cada vez me estaba excitando más.

Seguí mí camino de besós hasta su oreja y ahí le hable.

—Dime que pare ahora—Mi voz salía extrañamente ronca, es que ¿Como no estarlo?

—No te detengas—dice, mientras sus manos bajaban por mi abdomen y acariciaba mis pectorales.

—Esta mal lo que estamos haciendo— Ella me ve con tristeza en los ojos.

—¿T-tu no quieres?— su voz sonó quebrada. Yo si lo quería, más que nada en esté mundo, sólo quería hacerla mia pero, ¿Sentiré lo mismo yo por ella?

—Créeme que si quiero pero...— bajó el cierre de su traje y queda a la vista un par de perfectos senos, envueltos en un sostén rosa de algodón— luego no podrás separarme de ti—empiezo a besar y moldear sus pechos con mis manos encima del sostén. No eran ni tan grandes, ni tan pequeños, eran perfectos así. Luego de un rato, retiré con mis dientes la estorbosa tela que me impedía el contacto con sus montes.

Mi boca rápidamente cazó uno y mi mano fue hacía el otro y comenzó a estimularlo. Ella gemía y suspiraba bajo de mi, en cierto modo ya no me dolía mi herida o mas bien, ya no me importaba.

Sentía cada vez mas ajustado mi traje, ella estaba gimiendo de placer a cada momento, me encantaba que fuera tan delicada, como una pequeña muñequita de porcelana. Cada vez que tocaba un punto débil ella se retorcía más y más bajó de mí.

Levanté la mirada sólo para encontrarme con sus orbes azules, estos que brillaban con lujuria e intensidad.

—Eres un tramposo— me dice haciendo un pequeño puchero, adorable por cierto—Y-yo estoy casi desnuda y t-tu...— entiendo la indirecta, bajo mi cascabel (Dónde esta el cierre del traje) y puedo ver como queda embelesada en mis músculos.

Ella empieza acariciarme y a besarme, me estaba desesperando cada minuto más, necesitaba sentirla mia de una vez por todas.

Al momento en que estaba a punto de quitarle su traje, puedo escuchar como sus aretes suenan.

—Perdóname, debo irme—Se levanta de mi y se aleja. Intentó tomarla de la mano pero ella es más rápida y la retira.—Adiós— Dice arreglando bien su ropa y salir huyendo de ahí.

Me quede boquiabierto con lo que acababa de pasar, casi cometo la estupidez mas hermosa de toda mi maldita vida.

—"Perdona pero yo te lo dije"— Escucho como mi propia transformación acaba, veo a Plagg salir serio y entrar a mi bolsillo.—"Cometiste un gran error en dejarme tocar tu cuerpo, ahora jamas te dejaré, My lady"—. Dejó que esa promesa se la lleve el aire. Estoy seguro que, a my lady le gustará nuestro próximo encuentro. Hare todo lo posible para que ella y yo estemos juntos, después de revivir a mamá.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **¡Hola! Bueno cómo lo prometi. El capitulo 7 de Enemies, ¡Y para todos aquellos que esperaban mas Félix X Bridgette (Que si quieren pueden matarme) perdonen, pero mas adelante les traeré muchos Felidgette 3 por mientras lean esto que les deje 7u7**

 **¡Ojalá y les haya gustado! Y si fue asi no duden en dejarme un review.**

 **~Nos leemos luego~**


	8. Mamá

**Aclaración** : Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, sólo tomó prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **Aclaración 2:** Esta historia es un UA donde los personajes serán enemigos, también habrá cambios radicales en la personalidad de los personajes.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capitulo 8-** _Mamá._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Estábamos mi mamá, papá y yo en un hermoso y muy extenso parque llenó de vegetación. Mi mamá se puso en pie y comenzó a jugar conmigo, papá nos siguió y empezó a perseguirnos, era un dia casual para nosotros.

Me puse a jugar cerca de unos árboles, mientras mis padres se quedaban atrás de mi. Me quede viendo a una niña y a sus padres, comiendo y charlando entré ellos.

Mis papás se acercaron a mi, mamá acaricio mi cabeza suavemente.

—Félix, ¿No me digas que te gusta esa niña?— Sacó la lengua asqueado por eso.

—¡No mami, a mi las mujeres no me gustan!— Ella se ríe y me toma en brazos.

Papá toma a mamá de la cintura y nos abraza—Veamos si opinas lo mismo de mayor—Mamá le golpea el hombro juguetonamente, me río y me bajó de los brazos de ella.

—¡Mamá! A que no me atrapas—Ella sale corriendo detrás mio, sonriendo y gritando que me iba a atrapar.

—¡Felix!—Grita juguetonamente. Yo me seguía riendo.—¡Félix!— Esta vez me grita preocupada, volteó mi mirada y veo un automóvil a toda velocidad dirigido hacía mí.—¡Félix!— La voz de mi mamá sonaba muy aterrada. Puse mis brazos cubriendo mi cara.

Sentí cómo alguien me alguien me empujó hacía un lado.

Apartó mis brazos de mi cara y veo a mi madre tirada en el suelo.

—¡Mamá!—La llamó pero, no reaccionaba—¡Papá! ¡Papá ayúdame!— Papá llegó atrás de nosotros. Estaba cómo loco, gritando y llorando.

—¡Elizabeth! ¡No por favor! ¡No!— Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sólo podía ver el cuerpo inerte de mi mamá, tirado alrededor de un charco de sangre.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papi, ayúdala por favor!— Escuchamos cómo la patrulla llegaba, pero yo sólo podía ver a mi mamá. Gritaba su nombre desesperadamente, pero ella no reaccionaba.

Al dia siguiente mi papá estaba serio, no me sonreía como antes, me miraba con odió. Creó que me culpaba por lo de mamá, estábamos a punto de ir al funeral de ella, hasta que una puerta dentro de la habitación de papá se abrió.

Adentro de esa puerta estaba un anillo, y un corbatín. Papá leyó una carta que había ahí, cuándo acabó de leer, la arrugo y con una sonrisa malvada me dijo:

—¡Traeremos a tu madre de vuelta! Pero debo esperar a que seas mayor, no me sirves ahora— Me sentía mal por las palabras que me dijo mi padre pero, aun así mantuve mi semblante frío y calculador.

—Dime que debo hacer, padre—y ese fue el dia, dónde todo cambió.

Cambié yo, cambió mi padre, cambió mí vida, cambió mí felicidad por la de el. Desde ese día, juré un sólo objetivó. Conseguir el miraculous de Ladybug y así poder tener a mí madre, ése era mí meta, hasta que me topé con unos peculiares y curiosos ojos azules.

Desdé que la vi, todo cambió para bien. Y desdé entonces supe que era sentirse amado, no quiero volver a perderla.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Les quería comentar que no puedo ver sus reviews por problemas del FF *-iora-* bueno el caso es que , cuando pueda ver mis reviews los contestare.**

 **¡Ojalá y les haya gustado! Y si fue asi no duden en dejar un review.**

 **(Aunque no pueda verlos ahora, igual los veré) :')**

 **~Nos leemos luego~**


	9. Un rechazó mentiroso

**Aclaración:** Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, sólo tomó prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **Aclaración 2:** Esta historia es un UA donde los personajes serán enemigos, también habrá cambios radicales en la personalidad de los personajes.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capitulo 9- Rechazó mentiroso.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Estoy sentado en medió de una clase, la maestra sigue escribiendo cosas en el pizarrón y yo sólo hago cómo que la escuchó.

Mi mente me abandonó desde ayer en la tarde, cuando al fin tuve acceso a, my Lady. Se que somos enemigos, pero por eso mismo. Uno vez que mi mamá este aquí, ella será mia y ese es mi plan.

Veo como nino esta escribiendo en su cuaderno de notas, la maestra sigue hablando y yo sólo sigo pensando.

¿Cómo se escucharía mi nombre entre los gemidos de Ladybug? Casi puedo imaginármela.

—"Félix"—Me imaginó cómo diría mí nombre en un gemido de éxtasis, eso me hace cerrar los ojos.—"Félix"—vuelvo a oír y no puedo evitar sonreír bobamente.

—¡Félix! ¿Que acabo de decir?—La maestra me veía acusatoriamente. Abrí mis ojos y no puedo evitar sonrojarme por mi poco autocontrol.

—Los átomos se unen y crean un...— Ella me interrumpió.

—¿¡Átomos!? ¡Pero si estamos en historia!— Todos me quedan viendo aguantando la risa, fruncí el ceño y estos mismos empezaron a temblar de miedo.

—Es que yo...—La maestra tira un libró en el escritorio.

—¡Nada de excusas, Félix! Te vas a la oficina del director— Me levantó enojado, tomó mi mochila y salgo coléricamente.

—Mierda—Plagg sale de uno de mis bolsillos y me queda viendo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Tal vez deberías tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de prestar atención—Me sugiere burlonamente.

—Cállate— rechinó mis dientes molestó, mi padre no estará feliz con eso. Básicamente el no esta feliz con nada de lo que hago, ni siquiera con lo de ir a la escuela.

—¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de pensar en la chiquilla ésa — Me le quedó viendo furioso.

—¡¿Y por que haría eso!?— El empieza a reír y sacando de mi mismo bolsillo un trozó de queso, me responde.

—¿No es que son enemigos?—Suspira dramáticamente— Tu padre no estará de acuerdo en bendecir esa boda— Tomó a Plagg de la cola y lo tiró adentro de mi bolsillo.

—Púdrete— Susurró para después entrar a la oficina del directo Damuchles.

Levanta la vista de sus papeles, en cuanto me ve sólo suspira— Félix Agreste, ¿De nuevo?— Me muerdo la lengua para no decirles unos impropios.—Vete a tu clase, Félix.—Vuelve su vista hasta sus papeles—ya tuve suficiente de ti por una vida.—Giró sobre mis talones y me dirijo hasta la puerta.

Cuando iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta susurré un pequeño: "Gracias por nada".

Me fui de ahí, caminé un rato y luego sonó la campana de el receso, y cómo lo dicta la *ley de Murphy, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la biblioteca, una puerta se estrelló contra mí cara.

Caí sentado en el suelo, mientras sostenía mi nariz con mi mano.

—¡Félix!—La misma voz, esa misma voz que ya hasta siento que se volvió un cliché en mí cabeza.

Suspiró con cansancio y me pongo en pie—Vaya Bridgette, debemos cambiar esa manera de encontrarnos—Ella pone una mano tras su nuca.

—Lo lamentó, andaba distraída—notó a Bridgette demasiado pensativa.  
¿Que hay de esas sonrisas que siempre me dedica?

—¿Todo bien?— ella asiente y me da una sonrisa fingida.

—Si, no te preocupes—Vuelve su vista hacía mi.—Lamento el golpe.—Agacha su mirada avergonzada.

—Esta bien, ya no me duele—En realidad, mi nariz duele como el infierno pero, sería vergonzoso decirlo.

—Entonces...—Sentí cómo el suelo tembló y de un momento a otro, los libros empezaron a volar de sus estantes.

—¡Estoy buscando a Chloé Bourgeois!—No puede ser, otra akuma al que debo atender.

—¡Debo irme!—Dijimos los dos.  
Parpadeó confundido. Yo y Bridgette siempre décimos las cosas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Te vas?— Me pregunta ella.

—Si, buscaré donde esconderme—Muerdo mi labio inferior.—¿Y tu?—

—Eh...—Empieza a tartamudear, veo como pone una mano en su cabello y toma su mechón.—Buscaré mí teléfono para llamar a mamá—Asiento con la cabeza, y ambos corremos en direcciones contrarias.

Sacó a Plagg de mi bolsillo y lo obligó a transfórmame.

—¡No te dolería decir por favor!—Dice el, antes de ser absorbido por mi anillo.

—Yo jamas digo "Por favor"—Susurró a mi anillo.

Salgo corriendo hacía donde estaba la Akumatizada. Empiezo a buscar con la mirada y me encuentro con la de unos ojos azules, casi cubiertos por una mascarada roja.

—L-ladybug— Siento mi cara arder, Ladybug tenía la cara igual de roja que su traje. En un momento ella empezó a luchar contra el akuma. Después de haberlo vencido lanzó su "Lucky Charm" y todo regresó a la normalidad.

Ella se me acerco, hasta posarse delicadamente justo frente a mí.

—¿C-chat Noir?— Ambos estábamos callados, cómo si esperáramos un movimiento del otro.—Lo siento—Me dice tristemente, la tomó de el mentón y levantó su rostro hasta la altura de el mío.

—¿Por que?— Susurró tan suavemente cómo puedo. Ella no contesta, sólo agacha la mirada y de su yo-yo saca una pequeña bomba de humo.

La lanza al suelo y por unos momentos me cegué. No podía ver nada, sólo el color rojizo de la bomba que había sido lanzada .

—¡Ladybug!—Gritó histérico. Cuando el humó se hubo disipado, ya no quedaban rastros de la heroína.—¡No otra vez, mierda!—Antes de irme de la biblioteca, en mis pies veo una pequeña carta, la abro lentamente, cómo si lo que trae dentro fuera mi sentencia de muerte.

Empiezo a leer su contenido.

—"Lo que pasó anoche deberá quedar cómo un recuerdo para siempre. Por favor, sigamos cómo enemigos.

Bye, Bye petit papillon."

Tenía un nudo gigante en mi garganta.  
Me sentía el ser mas repugnante del planeta, quizás de la galaxia entera.

No podía estar con la única chica que aceptó mi carácter de mierda, que me aceptó siendo villano, y que paso tan poco tiempo pero, fue suficiente para colarse en mi mente.

¡Al carajo! Yo la necesitó a ella. Aunque no la conozca necesito hablar con ella, sentirla mia, volver a ver esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco, me conformó con sentir cómo me golpea.

Sólo, quiero estar a su lado. Quiero verla nuevamente, renunciar a esto y que ella jamás vuelva a decir "Bye, bye, petit papillon".

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0**

 **¡Hola! :D perdón por no haber actualizado, tuve unos problemas personales que tenia que resolver, Gracias a todo aquel que leyó hasta acá. Y les comunicó que muy, muy, muy traeré lemmon.**

 **Solo queda esperar :)**

 **~Nos leemos luego~**


	10. Identidades

**Aclaración** : Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, sólo tomó prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **Aclaración 2:** Esta historia es un UA donde los personajes serán enemigos, también habrá cambios radicales en la personalidad de los personajes.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capitulo 10- Identidad**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Estaba en mi casa, echado sobré mi cama. Plagg estaba atorándose de queso en mi escritorio. Sólo podía suspirar el nombre de Ladybug y pensar que hacer con mi vida, Plagg pará de comer y voltea hacía mí.

—Eres un idiota, Félix—Fruncí el ceño y volteé mi mirada hacía el.

—¿Que?—Mi sangre hervía de rabia.

—Que eres un idiota—Dice tranquilamente y luego mete otro pedazo de queso a su boca.

—¡Mira maldito deja de...—El me interrumpió con un golpe en mi cara.

—¡Escúchame bien, Félix!—Por primera vez desde que tengo a Plagg el esta hablando enserio y eso me intimida.—Ladybug y Chat Noir estan hechos el uno para el otro—Abro mis ojos asombrado, ¿Como era eso posible?—¡Tu y ella deben estar juntos, pero fuiste tan idiota y seguiste los pasos de tu padre! ¿Y para que? ¡Para quitarte la culpa de encima!—Todo lo que decía era cierto, Plagg se acercó furioso hacía mí rostro—¡Tu no mataste a Elizabeth, fue un maldito accidente! ¡Deja ya de sufrir por ello, y ve de una maldita vez donde esta Ladybug, por que aun no es tarde! ¡ELLA DEBE SER TUYA! ¡¿Así o más claro cabeza hueca!?— Quedé airado unos minutos.

Luego de unos segundo en silencio, asentí con la cabeza y tomé a Plagg en manos.

—Plagg, ¡Transfórmame!—Veo como se cruza de brazos esperando ser absorbido por el anillo, sonrió y acarició su cabeza—Por favor.—El me mira asombrado, me da una sonrisa y luego mi anillo lo absorbe.

Después de que mi transformación estuviera completa, salí corriendo hasta la torre Eiffel. No estaba seguro de que ella estuviera ahi pero, mi corazón me decía a gritos que fuera.

Corrí, salte y trote hasta llegar. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, tomé una rosa de una florería que estaba en mi caminó. Me encontraba abajó de la torre, pude notar con inquietud que Ladybug estaba ahí pero, a su lado alguien mas.

Pelirrojo, traje de zorro y demasiado cerca de My Lady. ¿Quien era aquel tipo?  
Sentí cómo todo mi irá contenida se hacía presente en ese momento.

Me subí a hurtadillas en las vigas, cuando ya estaba cerca de ellos me dispuse a oír lo que decían.

—¡Enserio! Soy el nuevo héroe, Volpin, y te amo Ladybug—Dijo el tipo vestido de zorro, tenía ganas de levantarme, tomar a Ladybug de la mano, romperle la cara al zorro ese y llevármela muy lejos.

Veo como Ladybug empieza a reírse en su cara—¿Un héroe que aparece de la nada? No me la creó, perdón—El toca su flauta y aparece un ramo de flores. Maldito imbecil, Ladybug rodó los ojos fastidiada.

—Son para ti—Ella las ve y se da vuelta.

—Llévatelas—Sonrió al ver a my Lady, hablarle fríamente.—No me gustan las flores cómo esas, y menos de impostores cómo tu.—

—P-pero tú...—El se pone de pie, mientras que Ladybug esta dándole la espalda. Saca cuidadosamente su flauta y la eleva a punto de atacarla.—¡Serás mía!—Cuándo iba a golpearla, extendí mí bastón y golpee su estómago, esté dejo caer la flauta al suelo.

Me acerqué hasta Ladybug, quién miraba todo con asombro. La tome posesivamente de la cintura—Ella es mía— El zorro me vio con desdén y odió.

—¡Ladybug tendrá que caer ante mi, así me dará su miraculous!— La apartó de mí, y le susurró un pequeño: "corre".

Ella se hizo a un lado, más no se fue.

—Mira zorrito, no se quién te crees, aléjate de ella —Mi voz salía cómo veneno, el me miraba y sonreía.

Movió el dedo índice enfrente de mí cara—Chat Noir, tu papá no estará feliz con tu intervención—Lo tome de su ridículo collar de zorro, que tenía prendado en el cuello.

—Al carajo con mí padre—Esta vez el me vio con terror en sus pupilas.—ahora sólo quiero verte retorciéndote de dolor.— Le di un rodillazo en el estómago.

Lo seguí golpeando sin importarme nada más, por que nadie se metía con lo mío.

—¿Sabes amigo? Los gatos somos muy posesivos, no nos gusta que se metan con lo nuestro—Le di un puñetazo en la cara y lo tomé del cuello.—Y tú, te metiste con lo mío, ¿Sabes que le hago a esas personas que roban lo mío?—Sonrió y vuelvo a darle otro puñetazo.

—¡Chat Noir, ya basta!— Ladybug me gritó preocupada. Volteé mi rostro y vi a Volpin casi inconsciente.

Me bajé de encima de el y Ladybug sólo quitó el collar de el y lo destruyó. El akuma salió y ella lo capturó, luego de eso todo volvió a la normalidad.

Volpin se transformó en Nathaniel, el raro dibujante de mí clase.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?— Preguntó el pelirrojo aturdido.

Me acerqué temeroso hasta Ladybug.

—Ho-hola— la saludé con temor de asustarla. Ella volvió su mirada hacía mí y me sonrió nerviosamente.

—Gracias—Sus aretes sonaron— Debó irme—La tomé de la mano y con un poco de brusquedad uní nuestros labios, en un lánguido besó.

Ella intentaba inútilmente zafarse pero, le pongo una mano en su nuca y la acercó más a mí.

Ya anhelaba probar esos labios nuevamente, ver su cara sonriente, ver esos hermoso ojos que me llevaban hasta otro galaxia con sólo verlos.

Mis pulmones ardían y a regañadientes me tuve qué separar de ella.

—My Lady— Ella me ve con tristeza en su cara. ¿Qué le pasa? Baja su mirada al suelo y sus aretes suenan nuevamente. ¿No pensaba irse?

—Chat, y-yo...— Su miraculous vuelven a sonar pero, ella aun no se mueve.

—My Lady, Je t'aime ma princesse—Ella me queda viendo con lagrimas en los ojos, se vuelve a acercar hasta mí y pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Su miraculous vuelve a sonar, a ella no importándole eso me besa. Enreda sus dedos en mi desordenado cabelló y sus aretes dieron un ultimo pitido.

Su transformación había acabado, al fin después de todo iba a conocer la identidad de la chica que me volvía loco.

Nos separamos lentamente de aquel besó, yo aún tenía mis ojos cerrados.

—Hola—Me dice una voz femenina muy dulce. Esa misma voz que conocía tan bien, abrí mis ojos suavemente y la vi.

—¿B-bridgette?—

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **¡Hola my Lady's and my Lord! Lamentablemente no había podido actualizar :'c tuve unos grandes problemas y me disculpo.**

 **perdonen :) pero igual aquí les dejo el cap. 10 de enemies y muy pronto subiré una nueva historia y ojala la sigan.**

 **Tambien pueden seguirme en mi pagina de Facebook.**

 **~Ojala y les haya gustado~ ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	11. Acto de amor

**Aclaración:** Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, sólo tomó prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **Aclaración 2:** Esta historia es un UA donde los personajes serán enemigos, también habrá cambios radicales en la personalidad de los personajes.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Capítulo 11-Acto de amor** **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, ahi delante de mí estaba Bridgette.

¡La misma Bridgette qué conozco! La chica tierna, dulce y extrovertida. Bridgette, mi primera amiga, compañera de escuela. ¿Cómo no lo noté? Ahora me considero el ser más idiota del mundo.

Veo cómo sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas, puso sus manos en su pecho y empezó a llorar suavemente.

—Perdón si te decepcioné—

—¿M-my princess?—Fue lo único que pude murmurar al verla de esa forma. Me intente acercar hasta ella pero sólo se alejó, cómo si mí tacto quemará.

—Ahora que lo sabes ¿Me odias?—Le di una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora y me acerqué más hacía ella.

—No, claro que no—Apostando toda mi suerte, volví a acercarme y la besé.

Por un minuto pensé que ella no me correspondería luego, ese minuto acabo.  
Ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y se acercó más a mi cuerpo.

Después de un rato, mis pulmones exigían aíre, y me separé de ella jadeante.

—¿Quiere qué la lleve, my Lady?—Ella asintió alegremente, la tomé en brazos y haciendo usó de mi bastón, salí con ella corriendo y saltando.

—¡Chat! ¡Nos vamos a matar!—Seguí saltando y corriendo hasta llegar al balcón de la panadería que hace tiempo la había visto entrar y salir.

—Creó qué este es su casa, princesse—Ella levanta su cabeza y sonríe dulcemente. Mi corazón empieza la latir desenfrenadamente, entré con ella en brazos y la recosté suavemente en su cama.

—Chat yo...—Pongo un dedo sobré sus labios y acaricio su cabello con mi otra mano.

—My Lady, no dejaré qué mi papá te lastime—Ella se acerca hasta mí, su rostro totalmente sonrojado, unió nuestros labios en un besó tímido pero cargado de sentimientos. De un momento a otro el deseo se hizo presente entre nosotros.

Mis manos no se quedaban quietas y empecé a acariciar su espalda delicadamente. Metí mis manos debajo de su blusa y me aventuré a seguir subiendo. Ella parecía no molestarse, así qué seguí, empecé a quitar su blusa lentamente.

Tiré la blusa en un lugar de la habitación, y seguí besándola. Bajo mis besos por su cuello, su clavícula, hasta llegar a su sostén.

Me detengo y levanto mi mirada hacía ella. Quiero estar seguro que esto es lo qué quiere, ella me da una sonrisa y se levanta un poco, dándome total acceso de hacer lo que quiera.

Quito lentamente su sostén y empiezo a besar sus senos. Esos que tenían una gran suavidad, y eran tan tiernos. Ella se retorcía a cada toqué mío, era tan delicada. Quién la viera ni siquiera se imaginaría qué ella era Ladybug.

Empecé a bajar con mi lengua por todo su abdomen. Una vez qué llegue a su vientre baje lentamente su mini-short y con mi dientes baje su ropa interior.

—C-chat—Siento cómo ella tiembla, y de un momento a otro paso mi lengua por sus labios vaginales, haciéndola temblar aún más.

—Shhhh...—Introduzco uno de mis dedos y lo muevo un poco en su interior. Ella empieza a gemir y a suspirar, trato de que no grité demasiado por que siento que sus padres pueden estar por aquí.

Ingresé el otro dedo y empecé a estimular su clítoris. Ella gemía y se retorcía debajo de mí.

—¡Chat!—siento cómo mis dedos se mojan de su jugo vaginal.

Ella deja caer su cabeza hacía atrás, con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y su respiración costosa.  
Dejo que se recupere unos minutos y luego tomó su mano de nuevo.

—¿Lista para la siguiente ronda, My Lady?

Ella no dice nada, pero veo una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

Está vez ella se sube encima mío y empieza a besarme. Tomó mi cascabel y empezó a bajarlo hasta mitad de mi abdomen.

Comenzó acariciando mis pectorales, y esparciendo besos por mi cuello. Bajo completamente mi traje; con un poco de ayuda de mi parte, y bajo mi ropa interior.

—¡Oh! Qué lady tan atrevida—Ella sonríe y baja mí bóxer.

Inhalo hondo, cómo esperando cualquier movimiento de su parte.

—Meow—Tomó mí miembro entre sus manos y lo empezó a besar.

Di un suspiro al sentir el primer beso, sigue estimulándolo con sus manos, ella para un momento y levanta su vista; sólo para verme suspirando con mi rostro sonrojado cubierto por mí mascara. Mi sonrojo aumenta cuando ella sigue succionando, siento que estoy a punto de correrme.

—¡Bridgette!

Gimo al momento de eyacular en su boca. Trato de normalizar mi respiración, me recompuse rápidamente y busqué sus labios para darle un largo beso.

Sabía lo que continuaba, más al parecer ella aún no se sentía lista. Separe sus piernas un poco y ella comenzó a temblar.

La mire a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso para lo que continuaba. Ella lentamente separó sus piernas dándome a mi el total acceso, ingresé mi miembro dentro de ella poco a poco, había escuchado que la primera vez dolía, por eso intento hacerlo lo más lento posible intentado calmar mis ansias.

Escucho un quejido de dolor de su parte.

—Bridgette...—Ella levanta su mirada con lágrimas y sólo puede aferrarse a mi espalda y asentir con la cabeza. Entiendo la indirecta y vuelvo a ingresar mi miembro en su interior.

Escucho a ella suspirar, no me muevo por unos minutos, dejando que se adapte a mí tamaño. Cuándo ya siento que esta lista me muevo un poco, empiezo mí ritmo lento; por temor a lastimarla. Después de un buen rato de moverme así, ella empezó a mover sus caderas a mi ritmo.

Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos chocaban junto al ritmo de cada estocada, la tome de la cintura y aumente las embestidas. Después de movernos un rato sentí una corriente de placer recorrer todo mi cuerpo, eso me hizo caer exhausto sobre su cama, mientras que siento como mí semen la llena por completo.

Empecé queriendo controlar mi respiración, ella al instante qué termino cayó totalmente dormida.

Me quede viendo su rostro un rato, no puedo creer que ella fuera Ladybug pero, debí suponerlo. Escucho mi anillo sonar y me pongo de pie, empiezo a buscar mi traje. Al estar ya vestido salgo lentamente por la ventana, antes de salir completamente muevo mí mirada hacía la chica que dormía plácidamente en la cama.

—Adiós, ma princesse.

Corrí por todos los tejados de París, no me importaba lo que pasara al llegar a mi hogar, ya nada me importaba, sólo me importaba my lady.

Veo mí casa muy cerca, doy un salto y aterrizó en el umbral. Tomo camino hasta la guarida secreta de papá, para comunicarle de mí nueva derrota.

Entro por la puerta secreta, mí padre ya me esperaba sentado en un sillón.

—Así qué el traidor a vuelto...—Posó su mirada sobré la mía, su rostro estaba más serio de lo normal.—Tienes valor de volver aquí.

—¡No soy ningún traidor!—Mi transformación acaba, Plagg sale de mi anillo, lo entro a mí bolsillo rápidamente.

—Dime, ¿Te divertiste, Félix?—Ahora su voz suena cómo un estruendo—Quisiera conocer a mí cuñada.

—Mira no se de...—El se levanta impetuoso del sillón y a paso rápido se detiene en frente mío.

—¿Que hay de Volpin?—Toma su bastón y golpea mi estómago, caí al suelo del dolor. Mi padre se había enterado de todo.—Esta la pagarás.

—No esta vez, padre.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Hola my Lady's and my Lord's**

 **he aquí ante ustedes el cap. 11 (perdonen la demora) y bueno no se cuando actualizare de nuevo ya que los exámenes me estan consumiendo. ¡Los amo un montón!**

 **si les gusto pueden dejar su review**

 **~Nos leemos luego~**


	12. Copy-Chat

**Aclaración:** Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, sólo tomó prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **Aclaración 2:** Esta historia es un UA donde los personajes serán enemigos, también habrá cambios radicales en la personalidad de los personajes.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 ** _Copy-Chat._**

 ** _0...0...0..._**

— ¡Padre!

Me levanto del suelo de la guarida, sólo para verme encadenado de un pie. Tocó mi frente, esta arde de fiebre y mi estomago duele de los golpes antes propiciados.

— Veo que al fin despiertas, hijo.

Mis ojos lo ven con odio, él se ríe en mi cara. Intento liberar mi pie pero, no puedo.

— ¿Por qué me encadenaste?

Él solamente niega con la cabeza.

—Ya no te necesito, ahora estorbas aquí.

Trato de procesar lo que me acaba de decir, el sonríe y chaquea sus dedos. De las sombras sale un tipo idéntico a mi alter-ego.

— Copy-Chat, tu deber es traer los miraculous de Ladybug... —Ahora sonríe tan macabramente que hasta mi piel se erizó.— Y si puedes, tambien deshazte de ella.

Él asiente y corre a la salida.

— ¡Ni siquiera me importa Ladybug! —Gritó intentando que él lo crea.

Él niega con un dedo y se dirige a la salida.

— Muy tarde Félix, muy tarde. Ahora copi-chat es mi nuevo aliado y tú ya no podrás hacer nada.

Una solitaria lágrima cae de mi ojo. Le falle a Ladybug, no podre defender a mi princesa, soy un inútil. Un estupido que fue vencido por su propio padre, un pedazo de idiota al cual le ha llegado su fin.

— Psssh... ¡Félix! —Dentro de mi bolsillo sale plagg, ¡Oh, no puedo evitar sentir enorme emoción al verlo!

— ¡Plagg! No hay tiempo, ¡Transfórmame!

Plagg hace lo que yo le dije y muy pronto fue absorbido por el anillo, mi transformación acaba, pero aún seguía apresado. Golpee cuatro veces con mi bastón y las cadenas se rompieron.

— Los ventajas de tener un bastón mágico.

Me escurro por una de las ventanas que había ahí.

La noche había acabado, dando paso al anaranjado amanecer, quién se alzaba imponente y radiante señalando que ya no me quedaba tiempo.

—¡Oh por Dios!

Veo como Ladybug esta besando a ese tipo Akumatizado.

Mi sangre hierve de furia y tan pronto como llegue hasta ellos me abalance contra él.

— ¡Chat Noir! —Grita con un deje de asombro y preocupación.

—¡Soy yo!—Gritamos el impostor y yo.

Rápidamente reaccionó y lo sigo golpeando.

—¡My Lady, soy yo!

El impostor sigue gritando y Ladybug cada vez le cree más. Le doy un puñetazo en la nariz pero el me lo devuelve.

— ¡Te cortare la cola y no hablo de la falsa! —Le gritó, mientras lo pateo.

Dejo que toda mi ira cayera sobre él. Los golpes eran muy fuertes y el cada vez convencía a Ladybug de ser el real.

—N-no se quién es quién.—Grita esta al borde de las lágrimas.

Dejo de golpear al impostor y centro mi mirada en ella.

— ¿Ladybug...? No puedes ver que yo... —Ella agacha la mirada apenada. Veo como el copy-Chat se mueve detrás de ella, e intenta tomar sus miraculous.— Ladybug. ¡Cuidado!

Despliego mi bastón y le doy un golpe en la cara.

— ¡Chat Noir!

Corrió hacia mí y tomó mi mano, lo único que quería era irme lejos con ella; pero primero debía hacer el trabajo completo.

Aún anonado por el golpe, tomé al remedo de gato y le quité su anillo, donde estaba el akuma.

— ¿Ultimas palabras gatito? —Pregunto burlonamente.

— Te odio.

Cuando rompí la joya falsa, la típica mariposa salio de el objeto.

My Lady hizo su monólogo de siempre y luego todo volvió a la normalidad.

Volteé hacia el chico escultor quien había sido hace unos minutos mi enemigo.  
Cuando volví mi vista Ladybug ya no estaba, ¿Dónde fue?

— Lady... —El viento meció suavemente mi cabellera, desordenándola aun mas. — bug.

¿Por que me dejaste, otra vez, solo?

 **0...0...0**

 **¡Hola my Lady's and my Lord's! Les cuento que estaba asi de poquito de abandonar esta historia, pero al ver tantos reviews lindos que tenía, como que no pude.**

 **como notaran estoy practicando un poco mas mi ortografía y narración, asi que desde ahora intentare traer lo mejor. Y sobre el capitulo, este fue el que me costo mas y el mas corto.**

 **perdonen todo mi tiempo fuera, prometo recompensarlo**

~Nos leemos luego~


End file.
